Faux-semblant
by Griseldis
Summary: Pétunia a passé toute sa vie à faire semblant.


_Ecrit pour** la 41ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Naturel(le)** en une heure (A part le rajout d'une note et de la correction du temps des verbes, le lendemain)_

_Disclaimer : ... C'est vraiment obligé ? Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je les rends après avoir fait mumuse avec sans avoir gagné la moindre noise dans l'histoire._

* * *

.

**Faux-semblant**

.

.

Pétunia avait fait semblant.

Elle avait fait semblant toute sa vie, depuis le moment où elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, qu'elle n'irait jamais à Poudlard et qu'il faudrait pour elle se contenter de regarder Lily s'aventurer sur ce chemin-là sans jamais pouvoir la rejoindre.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser au Chemin de Traverse, en gardant la tête bien haute et les yeux fixés sur un point du ciel gris au-dessus des cheminées branlantes, de ne pas voir les fabuleux magasins, les objets qui bougeaient tout seuls et l'enthousiasme de Lily pour sa toute récente baguette.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas pleurer lorsque sa petite sœur était finalement partie pour sa première année dans cette école qui n'était pas pour elle, et sur le quai, devant la locomotive rouge, elle serrait si fort ses poings que lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la maison, il y avait quatre demi-lunes sanglantes dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle avait fait semblant que ça ne faisait pas mal.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas écouter les lettres que ses parents lisaient et relisaient à voix haute, ces lettres qui parlaient de cet univers tellement magnifique et auquel elle n'appartenait pas, ces lettres qu'un hibou gris aux yeux jaunes apportaient de l'autre côté des montagnes de l'Ecosse.

Elle avait fait semblant d'être heureuse dans son école secondaire, entourée de filles qui ne savaient pas que la magie existait et qu'elle n'était pas pour elles.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à sa sœur quand elle était rentrée, des grenouilles en chocolat qui sautaient vraiment plein les poches, avec mille anecdotes, avec mille histoires et des livres dont les images bougeaient.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas vouloir se jeter sur elle, de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui demander comment elle allait, comment elle mangeait, comment elle dormait, si elle avait beaucoup d'amis, si les balais volaient vraiment et si les licornes existaient.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre le soir-même, lorsque Lily était venue frapper légèrement à la porte de sa chambre, ni même quand elle avait murmurée doucement « Tuney » avec une voix suppliante où il y avait comme une trace de sanglot.

Elle avait fait semblant de bien se moquer des yeux rougis et de la mine chiffonnée de sa petite sœur le lendemain matin.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas voir toutes les fois où sa cadette avait voulu s'approcher d'elle pour lui parler, ou même juste pour être près d'elle.

Elle avait fait semblant d'être soulagé de ne pas devoir retourner sur le chemin de Traverse la seconde année, et avait laissé partir à Londres ses parents et Lily sans émotion visible, juste un peu plus pâle que de coutume.

Elle avait fait semblant de regarder Lily repartir pour la deuxième fois comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle avait fait semblant, années après années, de ne plus l'aimer, de la détester même, parce qu'elle sentait en elle le terrible monstre de la jalousie (le monstre aux yeux verts, si bien nommé) et elle savait que l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Lily pourrait même la convaincre de renoncer à tout ça, à tout ce que Pétunia n'aurait jamais, et elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas détester ses parents pour le favoritisme toujours marqué qu'ils avaient eu envers leur cadette et qui devint presque de l'adoration quand Lily put enfin leur montrer le résultat, en quatrième année** (1)**, de ses cours, et qu'elle remplit la maison de bruits, de couleurs et de fumées.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas se soucier le moins du monde de la distance qui grandissaient entre elles, de cette distance qu'elle-même leur imposait et dont elle souffrait pourtant tellement que certains matins, elle se réveillait en criant.

Elle avait fait semblant d'être heureuse de suivre ses études de secrétariat, d'être aussi plate et ordinaire que possible, alors qu'en elle couvait un feu dévorant, quelque chose qui la brûlait à l'intérieur, et ce n'était pas un sentiment joli.

Elle avait fait semblant d'être enchantée d'épouser Vernon quand en réalité, elle le trouvait un peu rustre, sans parler de Marge, son hideuse sœur, mais soulagée tout de même de trouver un chemin, bien moins beau et bien plus ordinaire que celui de sa sœur, mais après tout, elle était bien moins belle et bien plus ordinaire que Lily.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle avait déjà un enfant, son adorable Dudley, si merveilleux, blond et les yeux bleus, comme elle, et pas comme Lily, alors que lentement, elle avait commencé à accepter sa vie qu'elle avait toujours cru médiocre pour ce qu'elle pouvait devenir, une vie heureuse, alors que finalement elle se mettait à aimer Vernon, elle avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte un petit couffin avec une lettre.

Pétunia avait fait semblant que son monde ne s'écroulait pas alors qu'elle lisait dans cette lettre à l'écriture grande et tarabiscotée, les mains un peu tremblantes et les yeux secs, que sa sœur était morte et qu'elle se retrouvait avec son neveu sur les bras.

Elle l'avait changée, nourri, expliqué à son mari qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et ils avaient cherché une explication convaincante pour les voisins à l'arrivée de ce petit orphelin.

Elle avait vécu toute la journée ordinairement, aussi ordinairement que possible, berçant le petit sans même le regarder, absente, comme perdue.

Le soir venant, elle l'avait couché dans une poussette de Dudley, qui depuis son lit à barreau plein de peluches essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Puis elle s'était assise, dans la nursery illuminée par les rayons du soleil couchant, une couleur qui incendiait toute la chambre d'un rouge éclatant et doré, un rouge qui ressemblait aux cheveux de Lily, et elle avait vu les yeux verts du petit, si parfaitement identiques à ceux de Lily, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris que la magie n'était pas pour elle, depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle la détestait, elle et le monde entier, elle avait pleuré.

.

* * *

**(1)** Je sais, dix-sept ans. Mais bon, la législation a pu changer depuis… J'ai l'impression quand même que Pétunia évoque sa sœur faisant de la magie pendant les vacances comme quelque chose d'habituel. Sans parler de l'incident dans le tome 2, avec Dobby. Si elle avait su que la magie était interdite aux mineurs, je pense qu'elle en aurait fait part à son mari.

* * *

_Essayez de deviner ce que qui me ferait plaisir... (Indice : Ça commence par un R et ça finit par un W)_


End file.
